1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to roll-on perfume compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to certain polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block copolymers in the preparation of roll-on perfume compositions.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of roll-on perfume compositions has presented many problems to those skilled in the art. To be an effective roll-on perfume, the composition must be viscous, clear and stable. Moreover, the composition must not contain harmful or irritable skin ingredients. Also, since most perfume oils are water-insoluble, an alcohol or other solvent must be incorporated into the composition in order to obtain homogeneous compositions and also to assist in the volatility of the composition. However, the presence of the alcohol or solvent often results in excessive drying of the skin. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to minimize the presence of the alcohol or solvent in perfume compositions and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.